no title yet sorry :
by shadowgurl9
Summary: What if there was a boy. One that could love you for who you are. You didn't have to worry about what you looked like or how you acted around him he would still love you? Would you want that? what if you had no choice?


**Ok so this is my firstish fanfiction. I say firstish because I have written on here before but I have never posted an actual full story. A few things you should know:**

**I won't post new chapters often (sorry I don't have much time I go to high school and college and I work after that) but I will try I write everyday at school so the only problem will be getting them typed up.**

**This story is going to involve characters from twilight. Mostly the wolves but it could change I don't know it just depends. **

**The first few chapters will be short. I just want to give you an idea about the story so you can decide if you want to continue reading it or not.**

**I'm not very good with grammar so I will need someone to check over it before I post if you want to email me or add me on facebook (my homepage.)**

**Reviews help if you want me to update sooner or fix something it's the only way I know what I did wrong. And I will be wrong sometimes. **

**This is an imprinting story.**

**Some of this is based on my real life because it's the only way I know how to write. **

* * *

_**Introduction.**_

You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

What if there was a boy. One that could love you for who you are. You didn't have to worry about what you looked like or how you acted around him he would still love you?

Would you want that? If you walked up to a random guy on the street and he looked at you with a look that you couldn't quite describe you couldn't tell if it was love or friendship or family but you knew that you were mistaken because it couldn't have been any of those, because you hardly knew this guy. All you knew was that he had dark hair and dark eyes, eyes that you have never seen before eyes that when you looked in them you got chills because there was something inhuman about them. You could see the knowledge in them. A knowledge that made you think that even though he looked to be around twenty-six he was far older and it scared you to think about how old he was.

You later find out his name, seth that was his name. It didn't seem right for some reason, seth seemed to human to normal. You must have known tons of boys with the same name back home.

You know something is not right about him, he is always going somewhere but never tells you. It seems like he has a sixth sense a talent for just knowing things that you would never know. Like when it was going to rain, or were the best camping spot was, or when someone was close, but then it got weirder went from silly little things like that to stuff that could save a life like when danger was around. His skin was another one. You never touched him until he let you in that one day. That one special glorious wonderful day. The day he finally opened up a little. He was always careful about his body like there was a secret locked up in him that wanted to get out but he wouldn't let it. His friends. You only met them once or twice never got close enough to really look at them you didn't even know their names. You couldn't even remember their faces, but at the same time you could because they all looked like him. Like Seth. You mentioned that to him once but he just laughed. You never met them again after that.

But now looking back you realize that you never wanted to know. You where happy with Seth the way he was. Because you could sense it just like he could. It was coming the secret he was hiding. He wouldn't be able to hide it forever. And that scared him and you because when his secret was gone that would only leave yours.

What if this secret was so big that it had different parts, things that you couldn't know for your safety. Things he didn't want to tell you for his sanity. But things you ended up finding out because there was no other way.

Would you still want an eternal love, immortal love, even if it came with this secret? The one that would change your view on life altogether. What if you had no choice you had to take it you had to pick this love and take the secret? You had to keep it. Take it to the grave. Funny because that might be exactly what you're going to have to do.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Unwell.**_

All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

* * *

Today, Monday, was the most boring day of my life. I'm being completely serious. I'm not being dramatic at all. It was horrible. First I woke up then got dressed and went to school. There was 7 inches of snow on the ground, I guess that was something huh? So when I got to school I went to physics where I pretended to understand what my teacher was saying. I really did It's just that my teacher is really hot so it's kind of hard to concentrate but then I guess it helps when he starts talking 'cause I can't understand a freaking word he says. Then comes English where I pretend to care about what my ninety year old grandma teacher was saying. To be honest I love to read and write but I really don't care about how she had to pull her snow blower out and try to snow blow her driveway. She should try using a shovel it takes twice as long. After English I "get" to go to lunch to be honest I would rather listen to my English teacher whine then the girls I sit with "OMG I can't believe he asked her out" "Did you see what she did to her hair?". Yep that that was the deep conversations that went on in the high school lunch room. Very stimulating, I promise. Then comes math. I won't even talk about that one because I honestly don't even care about that one anymore.

Then came my favorite/least favorite class of the day. History. Now history is my favorite subject and my teacher is ok but its hard to sit through the class because Dakota. My ex-crush. Yep nothing even happened. He's my best friend and my old crush I say old even though I still like him because he has a girlfriend. And the thing is she's kind of my friend. She's really sweet, caring, and nice. If it was anyone else I wouldn't care because I don't care about most of the people in my school but these to I do so I don't say anything.

Anyway now that you know about my boring Monday you know pretty much everything about my boring life. There is onething that is happing soon that is worth telling you about. April 30th through May 15th. The days I have been looking forward to since the beginning of the school year. I'm spending 15 days in Washington. La push to be exact, It's this cool little Indian reservation where the Quileutes live. But I'm not really going there for that I'm going for a science competition. Yep you heard me right _**science competition.**_It's not like I'm a nerd or anything but I enjoy these things it's the only way to describe what it's like for me. It's not like I win anything though the most I have ever got is a 3rd place in science fair with $500 and a stupid wooden plaque that didn't even say my name. Anyway I leave for the competition on Wednesday. Not so long to wait only 30 hours, 39 minutes, and 16 seconds. Not that long see those sixteen seconds are already gone and in 24 hours I'll be packing. and six hours after that I'd be leaving. See when I put it that way it was wasn't that long. Only 30 hours, 37 minutes and 54 seconds to go!

Ok end. What did you think? I put the intro with the first chapter so it would be easier. I'll probably update again on in about three days cause that's when I don't work. But it might be Sunday the 11th because I never work on Sundays because my work is closed Sundays. So that might end up being my update day.

Ok so please review I'll be faster to update when I hear if anyone like it. And once I get someone to fix my grammar mistakes. Thanks!!

Love, Shelby! [:


End file.
